


Family

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, canon minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years, and it still hurts to think about what she lost to become a Grey Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Daniella sat alone in the Royal Gardens, reading an old, leather bound book with the Cousland family crest embossed on the cover.

"There you are!" Alistair exclaimed as he walked over to her, "I’ve been looking all over for you, my dear."

The queen looked up from the book, revealing that she had been crying. ”I wanted to be alone,” she explained.

Alistair sat down on the bench beside her. “You okay?” he asked, worried.

"This is my father’s journal from when I was a child," Daniella replied, indicating the book she’d been reading.

"Is that what Fergus gave you yesterday before he headed back to Highover?" Alistair asked.

Daniella nodded. “He found it hidden away in Father’s study and thought I would appreciate having it.”

Alistair wrapped an arm around her, gently drawing her closer to him.

"I’m willing to listen, if you want to share," he offered.

Daniella smiled wanly up at him. “I would be grateful of the company, my love.”


End file.
